


Dead Things and Broken Love Stories for us Await

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: Dolls [6]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: F/M, I just had to get something out there, I'm Sorry, Inspired by sketchesandnonsense's post, M/M, Modern AU, The next one will be better I promise, first chapter is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: Short vignettes from a Dolls of New Albion Modern AU. Don't try and figure out a timeline, you'll go as crazy as Raven.





	1. The Old Computer in the Attic

While looking through his mother’s files to try and distract himself from his heartbreak, he noticed an oddly-named set of audio files. He had never seen these before so he decided he might as well listen to them.  
_“Trial number one. Mechanical body sucessfully built for mouse from pet store. Sodium chloride and water combined to form a catalyst. Voltage being streamed from power grid.”_  
Edgar heard the voice of his mother saying. What in the world was she doing? He listened in awed fascination through her many failures, and finally success with mice, her experiments with larger animals, when the computer shut down from there not being enough battery. Severely annoyed, Edgar practically jammed the charger into the charging port, muttering under his breath all the while.  
"One day you will learn…"  
After minutes upon minutes of anxiously staring at the computer’s black screen and checking his phone, Edgar finally saw the power button light up. Quickly navigating back to the files, he clicked through until he finally landed on one he had not heard.  
_“... And so, using the previously stated formula, I have chosen the soul of my dead love to bring back. It's time. Wish me luck.”_  
With trepidation and anticipation, Edgar clicked over to the next file.  
_“It worked! It worked! I knew it would work, but it did! My darling is here with me again! After all these years of work, I've done what most can only dream of! I… am… a success… Sorry, just so excited! I'm going to take my angel out and make another report later. For now, this is Annabel McAlistair, and I have conquered life and death.”_ Edgar had to catch a breath. It had worked. But what had happened? Why had Mom never mentioned any of this? Clicking on the button to go to the next file, an error message popped up on the screen.  
**No subsequent files found.**  
No. No, that couldn't be right. He minimized the media player only to find that it was right. That was the last file. What had happened? Wait, but he knew it worked at least. That meant… he knew how to bring people back and… Fay. A devilish grin spread across Edgar's face as a plan started forming in his mind.  
“One day you will see That I could be someone you never thought I’d be!”


	2. A Sidhe Cross Back Over

Byron, parking his car in front of one of the meeting-halls of the Voodoopunks, rushed inside. He didn’t want to miss anything. This was always one of the highlights of his day. Screeching to a halt, just before he reached the doors he remembered he had left Jasper in the car. How could he have forgotten? He ran to the trunk, checked with his phone that his makeup was still in place, and unfolded the dolly on the hard asphalt. He went to the passenger side, unbuckled the Doll, and carried him onto the dolly. He then closed the black-painted door and wheeled Jasper inside. Once inside, he was met by Amelia and her own Doll. The air-conditioning, as always, gave off a slight musty smell and coldness. Heading down the stone slope to the basement, which were where the real rituals always were and which was much larger than the part above, he started chatting with Amelia.  
Approaching the entrance to the basement, Byron placed his phone lovingly in the proffered container and stepped out into the yawning cavern filled with darkness and strategically placed ultraviolet LEDs. Under the ultraviolet light, the swooping arcs of paint and the Voodoopunks own face makeup glowed to life. A smile settled across Byron’s face almost unconsciously as he drank it all in. This was always the highlight of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? Opinions? Questions?


End file.
